Stick in a Fossil
Stick in a Fossil is a HTFF episode. Plot Diggy is digging for mines through underground until he accidentally hits a giant rock covered with ground and yells in pain as he falls to trip at some rocks and lands at a brachiosaurus skeleton. He wakes up and suddenly sees he's stuck at the skeleton! Diggy tries to pushes himself out but the bones are attaching his light helmet. He then sees Oscar and Mad digging while coming and gets an idea to scare them away. The two burrowers are still digging until they see the brachiosaurus skeleton charging towards them and roaring madily, Which makes Oscar and Mad believe it is a ghost dinosaur and run away in fear to tell the other miners about it. Diggy is then revealed to be controlling the skeleton and laughs prankily. Oscar and Mad are still running away scared until Mad trips on a abandoned axe which hits a ground wall and flys back to him, cutting his face in half while Oscar doesn't notice still. Oscar finally arrives at a underground mining land which two miners: Cole and Groundie are busy finding rare stones until Oscar scaredly tells about the ghost dinosaur he encountered and he points to the place the encounter happened. Cole and Groundie first think it for a joke when suddenly Oscar grabs both their hands and runs to the place of the encounter earlier. The trio wait for a while to see something when they hear a ghostly whale-like moan and then turn around to both see the ghost skeleton dinosaur from what Oscar told about. They get scared and run in fear away when they hear a laugh and then Diggy comes out of the skeleton to reveal it was just a prank. Oscar, Cole and Groundie first get a little mad but then laugh of the prank being funny with Diggy joining along when they hear a creaking noise and turn up to see Mad's spirit which is pushing the dinosaur skeleton's head, causing it to fall which Diggy, Oscar, Groundie and Cole scream in fear and try to run away but then get crushed by the falled skeleton's head. Mad's spirit then floats away and the episode ends. Deaths Mad's face is cutted in half, later revives as a spirit. Diggy, Cole, Oscar and Groundie all get crushed by the dinosaur skeleton's head. Trivia The title is a pun on "ship in a bottle". Steve was originally in the episode as one of the miners that Oscar and Mad calls for help but after it was found out he was rejected due to his voice actor leaving the show, He was removed. When Oscar and Mad are running from what they thought was a ghost dinosaur, For a few seconds you can briefly see Parsy and fossils of Poto, Trikie and Ancestor. Despite only making cameos as fossils, This marks Poto and Trikie's first appearence outside of EDF and Ancestor's second appearence. Diggy, Oscar, Groundie and Cole screaming while trying to run away when they see the skeleton's head falling to them is similar to Flippy and Cuddles screaming while running slowly when they see the helicopter's tail rotor coming towards them in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Category:Season 103 episodes Category:Fan Episodes